Take A Hint RxK
by iMars.TwistedSymphony
Summary: How the cast found out about Rob and Kristen.


Title: Take A Hint

Fandom: Rob/Kristen; Jackson/Ashley

Rating: T

Summary: Can the cast take a hint on Rob and Kristen?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did!

* * *

A/N: 100% Fiction… except for maybe the fact that Rob and Kristen are together. That part of the fan-fiction is 101% true. This was before Rob and Kristen told the cast that they were together.

We're tired of pretending. We're tired of telling people that we're not even if we are. We're sick of all the rumors that go too overboard. We wouldn't be having any of them if we weren't _acting—_as Summit would call it—too much. It's so fake; it makes me want to gag. Well, this is showbiz.

The cast could take a hint by now, I guess. Rob and I keep to ourselves a lot. Rob and I share the same hotel room; though I'm not sure if they're aware of that. Heck, Rob and I share a coffee every morning! I think they could guess.

I was sitting on my seat on-set, waiting for the rest of the cast to come over so we could start already. Rob sat next to me, silently humming to himself. I had my head tilted backwards, taking in all the sunlight I could get before the rain and hale took over. I had Rob's Ray Bans on. Goodness, we were practically giving ourselves away.

I was already wearing Bella's clothes, my hair already fixed and all prettied up. I ran my fingers through my hair. I won't be seeing this any longer. After shooting, I have to cut it into an 80's mullet to channel my "inner Joan Jett".

I heard _Your Song _playing on the radio near by. We always had music playing when we're not filming to at least entertain us in between takes. I snapped my head up and removed the shades quickly. I looked at Rob at once. He had a crooked grin on his face. We both knew what this song was.

I looked at the radio and saw Kellan wagging his eyebrows at us. Oh, god. I had the urge to slap my forehead at his silliness but I was appreciating the song too much. _Our_ song.

Rob leaned forward across the chair in between us—reserved for Taylor… Figures—and I leaned in, too. He was going to whisper something in my ear, I guess. I tilted my head to his direction but instead he grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes intently.

He looked around us and luckily nobody was looking. I smiled at his responsibility. "_You can tell everybody that this is your song,"_ he whispered.

I giggled. "Okay, okay," I said. "I remember this song, too. You don't have to make a scene or anything."

"But I want to. I hate hiding." He didn't give me a change to disagree within until he kissed me. He probably knew that people would start turning their heads so the supposedly _awesome _kiss that we were supposed to have turned out to be a peck. I sighed.

"I hate hiding too," I muttered, leaning back on my seat. "Just a few more days, Rob. Please." I put my hand at the back of Taylor chair and he probably knew what to do. He did so too and grasped my hand. People would get suspicious where our hands were but we just didn't care.

"So do you have idea where the others are?" I asked, throwing my head back and putting his Ray Bans to my eyes again.

"Nope, I don't. You should give them a call. We need to start right away if we expect to stay by the schedule."

I felt the Ray Bans slide off my eyes. I opened then and saw Rob putting them on. "Hey!" I protested. He chuckled. "Not funny, give it back." I held my hand out but he ignored it.

"It's my sun glasses," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Therefore, I get to wear it."

"But I was wearing it… You can't just take it that way!" I leaned across Taylor's seat and grabbed the glasses off his eyes and put them on mine. I leaned back and retook my previous position.

I was expecting him to pry it off my eyes again but instead, I felt his lips pressed onto mine. My eyes snapped open and saw him standing right in front of me, not bothering who saw. I pushed him away and shock coated his features. "What?" he asked.

"People!" I hissed. He didn't care now, did he? We may be tired of pretending but we had a contract to follow and this doesn't really abide by it. "You can have your glasses back." I took it off and put it on his ears. "If that's what it takes for you to stay on your seat then you can take it back. I love my job and I don't want to lose it." I pouted and crossed my arms on my chest.

"No, I'd rather not take this." He took it off again and placed it on mine. This is really bipolar now. First we want it and now, we don't. "Do you mind calling the rest?" he said, attempting to change the subject. He succeeded.

"Yeah, I guess I could," I said, pushing him down on Taylor's seat.

I brought out my phone and called Nikki. I figured I should call her then Ashley then Jackson then lastly Taylor. Kellan was already here, and so were Elizabeth, Peter and the Quileute boys.

"Hello?" Nikki said. She sounded like she had been laughing. "Hello?"

"Nikki… Where the heck are you guys? We're waiting on you! Get your butts down here already!" I yelled.

"Oh, we're on our way. Don't worry. I'm with the rest. So, chill, Stew. Is Patty there?" she asked. I didn't like it when she wanted to know my _boyfriend's_ whereabouts. And I didn't like it when she called Rob Patty. I just know she got that from his last name. Sort of insulting, if you ask me. Patty, Rob's dog, was named after their family name, too. It's like calling Rob his dog.

"He's with me right now. And so is Kellan. We're just waiting for the rest," I told her.

"Okay, hold on. We're pulling in. Don't move a muscle. I see you guys…" She hung up.

I looked across the set and saw Nikki's Audi in the distance. She was stepping out of the car when she spotted me. She waved like a little kid. I rolled my eyes.

"Kristen?" Rob said from beside me. I looked at him questioningly.

"What, Rob?" I asked. He had a smile on his face that looked peaceful on him. What was this man planning?

"I was thinking… why don't we… tell them… about us… today?" he said, his smile still inerasable.

That was… sudden. "Uh… Rob, I don't think now's the best time. Soon, I guess. So we can talk about what we'll tell them exactly." He nodded as he pursed his lips. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course," he said, smiling again. "Soon. Promise me, love."

"I promise," I said. I looked at the guy walking towards us. Taylor stood in front of Rob and grinned.

"Rob, do you mind going back to your seat?" he said in the most courteous manner. Rob looked down, like he didn't know where he was seated and jolted upright.

"Oh… Yeah. Sorry Taylor." He stood up and gave me a warm glance. I melted on my seat right then. Taylor plopped down on the seat next to me. "I'm… going to get a coffee. You want one, Kris?"

"Yeah. Thanks," I told him. He'll probably make just one and share it with me, like he always did.

Nikki, Jackson and Ashley took their foldable seats and placed them in front of Taylor's, Rob's and mine. "Hey! I like this song!" Taylor said out of the blue. _Your Song _was already drawing to a close, fading out. "Aw, that sucks. It's over."

"Since when did you like Elton John?" Nikki said. Kellan must have changed the CD that was in there. The player was now playing a Van Morrison song. I sighed, wishing Rob was here because I'm pretty sure he'd know every word on this song.

"Since… Tokyo, I guess," Taylor answered. He suddenly looked at me, realizing when he probably first heard the song. "Anyways, who sang this one?" he said, changing the subject. I was starting to think that Taylor knew about Rob and I, that's why he just saved my face on that last one.

"Van Morrison," I heard Rob say from behind me. He place his hands at the back of my seat… well, at least he make it look that way. In reality, he had his hands on my shoulders, lightly rubbing them. "Here's your coffee, Kris." He handed me the red cup.

Kellan went over to us and clapped Rob on the back. "Hey, Pattinson. You like Van Morrison, right? I know you do! You're welcome, my man." Sometimes I wonder if Kellan's drunk all the time.

Nikki eyed the cup that I was holding. I pressed it to my lips and sipped some. "Say, Kristen?" I looked at her. "Where's Rob's drink?"

I looked nervously up at Rob and saw him looking at me too. "Uh, I didn't get one," Rob answered for me.

Ashley's forehead crumpled. "But you said you were going to make one…" She looked at _our _cup and I had to fight the want to throw it onto the street to get rid of the suspicion already.

I sighed. "That's Rob's coffee, isn't it?" Jackson threw. My eyes widened into saucers.

"No!" I denied to quickly. I sounded defensive but it's a good thing they didn't notice.

"Oh… Well, whatever, then. You're weird, Rob. Not unless you're that nice to get Kristen a cup of coffee and not make yourself one," Nikki said with a laugh. "Anyway, what were we talking about again?"

"Van Morrison," Kellan replied. I sighed in relief thinking that we got out of hot seat unscathed. I risked a glance at Rob and saw him sigh too.

"Excuse me a second, will you?" he said. He cocked his head to the coffee stand.

"Yeah, I'll go, too," I said. I stood up and we both walked to the coffee stand.

He leaned on the counter and put his thumb and his index to his temple. "Kristen, can we please tell them? Please. I am dying trying to keep this secret." He snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me to him. I wanted to push him away and tell him that we weren't ready yet, but I just melted against him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Okay. They deserve to know." I rested my head on his chest, hoping that nobody paid too much attention. "Let's go," I told him. I untangled myself from him and started to walk back to our friends, until he grabbed hold of my wrist. "What?"

"How are we supposed to tell them?" he asked, worry dripping from his words. I thought to myself, '_you wanted to do this and you don't have a plan?'_

"Why don't we just… walk up to them and do stuff couples do? They'll ask and we'll tell them." He nodded and intertwined our hands. I heard him sigh. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. We walked toward them but they didn't seem to notice. How oblivious could these people be? They didn't even pay attention to us arrive.

Rob sat down on my seat and pulled me onto his lap. That got Taylor's attention, but not in a way we were expecting.

"Finally," he said.

We glanced at everybody and saw them beaming at us. "Seriously, Stewart, did you think we didn't know?" Nikki said with a chuckle. "We're not dense."

"What do you mean?" I asked, acting stupid. I had to make sure we were on the same page.

"We mean, we know you're together," Jackson said.

"It's really obvious. Guys, even the cameramen know. You can't hide it from us…" Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you think I played _Your Song_ a while ago? Of course we knew! Besides, you sort of confirmed it," Kellan said.

"What do you mean we confirmed it?" Rob said, turning his head to Kellan.

"Dude, I saw you kiss her twice a while ago. I'm not blind!" Kellan said. I blushed red.

"So all of you knew and you weren't saying anything?" I said, starting to sound like a psycho. I sounded like I wanted to cry but at the same time; I wanted to laugh at my stupidity.

"Yes, we knew. We just didn't know when you got together. We actually have a bet," Taylor said, flashing his perfect white teeth at me. "I said, Tokyo."

"Paris," Nikki said, determined that she was right.

"Twilight premiere," Jackson mumbled. He winked at Ashley. Something tells me that _they _have something going on… But this isn't the right time to speculate about Jack and Ash.

"Twilight premiere," Ashley agreed. Hah, figures.

"Comic Con," Kellan said. We all looked at him in shock. I knew we all had the same thing to say to him: Comic Con was last JULY! And besides, in July, I was still on good terms with Michael. "What? It's not impossible!"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubbles, but you're all wrong," I said, sticking my tongue out at Nikki when she pouted.

"Then when was it? Spill!" Ashley said, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Uh… Will you back me up?" I asked Rob who I was still sitting on, our hands still laced together.

He nodded but didn't start. He just stared at me. Then, as if I didn't see it coming, he crushed his lips to mine. We head the "aw" from everyone.

We eventually started shooting without even being given the chance to tell our story. Well, I guess that was just for another day.


End file.
